User talk:.Trollsky
archives: 1 2 ---- Hex codes Sorry if this isn't where I'm supposed to leave a message, but can you shoot me the file with the original layers? That is if you made it. If not, could you redirect me to the original creator? It's for the Rosetail image, because I'm going to tweak the warrior and apprentice. Thanks! Broken_Foot Oh shoot, sorry. I'll remove the names off the Charart table. Sorry! Broken_Foot Quick Question Why did you remove Dodge's only charart? I'm probably missing something, I just noticed that the others were at the bottom under the character pixels but he has none now. :) 03:26, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I understand. That's alright, we all make mistakes. :) 03:32, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Email You could send it to this adress @hannahtiger2003@gmail.com Don't judge the name please, my bro named it for me Broken_Foot Sparrow Fur I really like tortoiseshells :3 Are the Sparrow Fur kit and es reserved under your name? 00:30, 4/15/2017 Parsleyseed The file for the apprentice is looking like a good idea right now 03:56, April 16, 2017 (UTC) uniteartistsgmail.com 18:35, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! 20:43, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Trollsky, I accidentially edited Conekit while you were... and something happened and the whole page got ruined... Please help! Hrhpurple (talk) 22:22, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Gazelleleap Nevermind you got it, thanks^^ Hrhpurple (talk) 22:23, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Gazelleleap Hey why did you remove my facts �� --Moonshadowlady (talk) 22:26, April 16, 2017 (UTC)moonshadowlady Wait how do I get proof??? ---Moonshadowlady (talk) 22:37, April 16, 2017 (UTC)moonshadowlady Thanks �� --Moonshadowlady (talk) 22:42, April 16, 2017 (UTC)moonshadowlady Hey what if I have a fact but there is no proof .-. --Moonshadowlady (talk) 23:03, April 16, 2017 (UTC)moonshadowlady Re: Yeah, I can. I just deleted it for you :) How did you tweak Sagenose to be pale gray with his stripes? Did you have the layers of the original image? 21:30, 4/19/2017 Is there a way you'd be able to show me? Because I'd like to do the apprentice when Swiftbreeze gets approved but I don't know how to make his stripes and fur pale 21:40, 4/19/2017 My address is: hannahtiger2003@gmail.com Thank you :D 21:43, 4/19/2017 Nomination Good job on you work for Batear and Fenneldust! Would you like to nominate Fenneldust or may I? I've already nominated Batear. :) 07:03, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thank you :) 07:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Blackstar Why isn't his mate and children on his profile, when his mate is Tallpoppy (and on her profile it says it. ) Question Quick question, because I don't want to contradict you, since you probably did the right thing but both Brightflower's df cite and her Wolfstep mentor cite got removed, and I thought we were only removing missing kits? That's what PC said specifically. Not sure if you meant to, or if I'm out of the loop, so I wanted to ask before just bumbling in to edit something. Grasskit Yo, you mind shooting me the file for Grasskit's Star image? buncegirl99@hotmail.com Thanks! 00:01, 5/03/2017 Ye, thanks! 00:06, 5/03/2017 Hello, I have a question about Echomist How you made effect of sparkles/glitter/mist on Echomist's fur? – 10:25, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Could you shoot me the file for Slash's df? I'm doing his leader, and wsn't sure if I colorpicked the exact colors, and don't want to make a mistake. My email is: hannahtiger2003@gmail.com. Thank you! 17:28, 5/10/2017 Leafshade Hi! I'm deciding to tackle Leafshade's warrior image and I was wondering if you still had the file for the kit image so I can match the colours? My email is maxroadwarrior99@gmail.com - and thank you! 23:16 14 May 2017 No worries, thank you for replying! 06:21 15 May 2017 The quote I am sorry if you are having problems irl that are causing you to act this way, but if you keep deleting things that you don't have to because "IT'S FINE", I will contact one of the moderators. Have a nice day. Fashionista101 (talk) 15:44, May 17, 2017 (UTC)Fashionista101 request I'm a little scared to ask you, but do you take charart requests? Sorry to bother you. Rainbowmistake (talk) 11:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC)chat Leader long please here is the ref http://riverspirit456.deviantart.com/art/Fusions-631183996 just without the flowers, extra tail and she has a scar over her mouth. Use the tail in front for pattern.Thank you! Rainbowmistake (talk) 21:04, May 19, 2017 (UTC)chat Yes If you still have the file, could you possibly shoot me Shaded Moss's StarClan image? I have my eye on a certain image, but I need this file to complete it^ My email is: hannahtiger2003@gmail.com 07:55, 5/20/2017 Omg shes lovely, thabk you Rainbowmistake (talk) 20:39, May 20, 2017 (UTC)chat okay but dude she's deader than dead